This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cardiovascular Status of HAART Therapy In HIV-Infected Children (Non-WITS HAART) is a study of the cardiovascular effects of HIV-infected children between 2 and 17 years of age who have been exposed to HAART therapy. *HIV-infected children exposed to increasing levels of ART will exhibit more abnormal physiologic indices of cardiac structure and function compared to other HIV-infected children. *The magnitude of the abnormal physiologic indices of cardiac structure and function will follow a positive dose intensity pattern among HIV-infected children exposed to increasing levels of ART up to and including HAART. At the completion of this interdisciplinary and collaborative study, we will know the incremental cardiovascular effects of exposure to ART during early life and will understand whether or not prevention, monitoring, and therapeutic strategies are necessary. The results of this study will allow a clear understanding of HAART-associated cardiotoxicity in this population. SPECIFIC AIMS *To collect longitudinal echocardiographic study of LV structure and function every six months from HIV-infected children born to HIV- infected mothers, the majority of whom received Highly Active Antiretroviral Therapy (HAART). The data will be combined with the longitudinal echocardiogram results obtained from the HIV-infected children enrolled in the CHAART II Substudy of the Women and Infants Transmission Study (WITS), the majority of whom also have similar HAART exposure. *To compare the resulting data to similar information, already collected through the P2C2 natural history study, for HIV-infected children who either did not receive any Nucleoside Reverse Transcriptase Inhibitor (NRTI) therapy or received only one.